


Им не обязательно знать всё

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>От автора:</b> по просьбе и настоянию silver river, ей и посвящается.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Им не обязательно знать всё

**Author's Note:**

> **От автора:** по просьбе и настоянию silver river, ей и посвящается.

Компания за столиком снова покатывается со смеху. Дженсен смотрит, как Джаред запрокидывает голову, как блестит от пота его длинная напряжённая шея с прилипшими к ней волосами.  
\- Ох, Джей, ну и мастак ты врать! – хлопает его по плечу Джим.  
\- Не вру нисколько! – принимается доказывать Джаред, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы одной рукой, другую раскрытой ладонью прижимая к сердцу. – Вот так прямо и сказал! В гэги это не пропустят, конечно…  
\- И слава богу! – посмеиваясь, восклицает Женевьев. Её глаза искрятся, когда она обращает взгляд к отцу своего ребёнка. Джаред чувствует это, не глядя находит её рукой, притягивает к себе.  
\- Ещё мартини? – хрупкая официантка вежливо улыбается, ловко удерживая большой поднос с выпивкой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Дженсен нехотя улыбается ей в ответ и, едва она отходит, возвращается к своему занятию. Джаред снова в центре внимания – он всегда в центре внимания, как ни крути – теперь он в лицах рассказывает о съёмках в клипе Бакли, активно жестикулируя одной рукой, второй по-прежнему машинально поглаживая хрупкое плечико Жен.  
Дженсену нужно освежиться.

\- Эй.  
\- Эй, ты чего тут?  
\- Заметил, что тебя нет, и решил проверить, не вздумал ли ты нарушить обещание.  
\- Я не курю, я чист, - Дженсен поднимает руки вверх, шутливо сдаваясь.  
\- Я не об этом, ты знаешь, - мягко укоряет его Джаред и подходит ближе. Пару минут они молчат, наблюдая, как вдалеке, за крышами домов, небо начинает светлеть.  
\- Хотел смыться с празднования моего юбилея, не попрощавшись? – Джаред не обижается. За столько лет он уже давно выучил Дженсена вдоль и поперёк и знает все его закидоны. В том числе и нелюбовь к большим компаниям.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен прикладывается к бутылке виски. Джаред присвистывает.  
\- Где взял?  
\- Стащил у Карвера со стола, - небрежно бросает Дженсен, предлагая Джареду сделать глоток. Тот ухмыляется, явно впечатлённый. Стащить со стола шоураннера бутылку его любимого напитка – это подвиг, достойный пересказывания в гримёрках.  
\- Родители ушли?  
\- Да, ещё полчаса назад.  
\- Я даже не попрощался.  
\- Ну и что? Всё равно завтра увидимся. Жаль, моих не было, - после паузы вздыхает Джей и морщится, отпив из горла ядрёной жидкости.  
Дженсен неотрывно смотрит, как меняется лицо Джареда, как на долю секунды проступают на щеках ямочки, уже совсем не такие трогательные, как семь лет назад, а морщинки вокруг раскосых глаз, цвет которых по-прежнему является для него загадкой, почему-то не хотят разглаживаться до конца.  
\- Что, нравлюсь? – Джаред поигрывает бровями и, дурачась, выпячивает грудь.  
Дженсен улыбается одними глазами, мягко обнимая его взглядом.  
\- Нравишься, - наконец отвечает он, когда Джаред уже, кажется, забыл свой вопрос, снова отхлёбывая из бутылки. Хмыкает, протягивает выпивку Дженсену.  
\- Пить из горла шотландский виски. Джереми уволит нас, если узнает.  
\- «Им необязательно знать всё», - цитирует Дженсен. Они переглядываются: кто и когда сказал эти слова – абсолютно неважно, важно лишь то, что для них эта фраза носит свой смысл, завязанный на их общих воспоминаниях.  
\- С днём рождения, - Дженсен салютует бутылкой и делает пару приличных глотков.  
Джаред наблюдает, и пока Эклза передёргивает от крепости напитка, он произносит:  
\- И всё-таки ты так по-блядски пьёшь из горла…  
\- Боже, Джаред, не начинай, а? – закатывает Дженсен глаза.  
\- Но это правда! – возмущается Джаред, обнимая Дженсена за талию и притесняя его к стене.  
Их лица так близко. Дыхание смешивается, оседая дурманом на влажно блестящих губах.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - по-детски требовательно просит Джаред.  
\- Ты пьян, Падалеки.  
Он не может ему отказать, когда он такой доверчиво-настойчивый. Особенно когда он такой. Дженсен подаётся вверх и прихватывает его нижнюю губу, с силой всасывает её внутрь, заставляя Джареда удивлённо распахнуть глаза, но лишь на долю секунды: дальше он сразу ловит ритм, вступает в игру, приоткрывая рот и позволяя Дженсену вести. Дженсен прикусывает почти до боли, зализывает, толкается внутрь, впитывая в себя запах и вкус, который он не смог бы спутать никогда и ни с чем. Джаред тяжело дышит, прижимается пахом, вдавливая в стену так, что позвоночником Дженсен уже каждую неровность запомнил. Если он не хочет потом несколько дней маяться из-за ноющей боли в спине, то надо отлепляться. Стрёмно, что приходится теперь думать о таких вещах, но что поделать…  
Дженсен оставляет губы Джареда в покое, игнорируя недовольный стон, целует подбородок с жёсткой двухдневной щетиной, прокладывает дорожку из коротких прикосновений к солёной шее, задерживаясь на любимой ямке между ключицами – там, где всегда влажно, то место, которое Джаред, с присущей ему самоиронией, называет «своим самым потливым местечком». И если сперва коснуться его губами, а затем провести языком, слизывая соль, то кожа у Джареда покроется мурашками, а член требовательно дёрнется в тесном плену джинсов, даже если Падалеки устал, как собака.  
\- Дже-енс, - совсем пьяно тянет он, когда Дженсен торопливо сражается с непослушной пряжкой нового ремня, отставив бутылку подальше на асфальте.  
\- Тихо, - командует Дженсен. Пряжка сдаётся под натиском дрожащих от нетерпения пальцев, а дальше всё просто.  
Асфальт – это, конечно, не мягкий ковёр в их гостиной, но сейчас это занимает Дженсена в самую последнюю очередь. Член Джареда стоит оп стойке смирно и ждёт его внимания – так к чёрту неудобства.  
\- Ну же, давай, Дженс… Возьми… - торопит Джаред, бездумно вороша волосы у Дженсена на макушке.  
И Дженсен берёт, заглатывает сразу и глубоко – так, как Джареду нравится больше всего, так, как Дженсен делает очень редко. Из гордости.  
Головка касается стенок горла, Дженсен сглатывает пару раз и слышит восхищённо-довольный стон. Отстранившись, чтобы дать себе вздохнуть, он повторяет трюк и не замечает, как начинает стонать сам, насаживаясь на крепкий, перевитый знакомыми до последней венками ствол.  
\- Дже-енсен… Дже-ен… Да, давай, вот так, да…  
Голова немного кружится – может, от выпитого, а может, глупое, но отчего-то дико возбуждающее бормотание Джареда так действует – неважно, только Дженсен ускоряется, член с пошлыми влажными звуками скользит во рту и страшно хочется спустить самому…  
\- О-ох, Дженсен, бля-а-адь! – Задеть языком уздечку, широко обвести головку и скользнуть кончиком в щёлку…  
\- Дженс, я почти…  
\- Мгм. - Вот говорила же мама: нельзя разговаривать с набитым ртом. Правда, она вряд ли имела в виду оральный секс с парнем, но тем не менее... Сперма наполняет рот, Дженсен едва усевает сглотнуть, чтобы не подавиться. Джаред вздрагивает пару раз, судорожно сжимая пальцы у Дженсена на затылке.  
Он тщательно вылизывает обмякающий член, прячет его в кое-как натянутые трусы и поднимается с колен. Джаред открывает осоловелые глаза и, конечно же, лезет целоваться. Дженсен разрешает ему попробовать свой вкус, затем мягко отстраняется. Джаред не пускает, удерживает, притягивая к себе.  
\- А ты? – его дыхание пахнет его собственной спермой и алкоголем, и это сочетание невероятно заводит. Широкая ладонь тяжело опускается на пах, закрывая проступившее сквозь тонкую ткань пятно.  
\- Это твой день рождения, - отмахивается Дженсен, отстранённо мечтая о тёплом душе, быстрой дрочке и десятичасовом сне.  
\- Значит, я могу просить обо всём, что захочу? – лукавые лисьи глаза транслируют Дженсену какую-то мысль, но уставший мозг отказывается интерпретировать этот многозначительный взгляд во что-то конкретное.  
\- Джей, имей совесть, давай утром…  
\- Вставь мне, - негромко требует Джаред, нависая над Дженсеном и похотливо облизываясь.  
\- Но…  
\- Прямо так.  
\- Ты…  
\- Уверен, да. Давай. – Он становится лицом к стене, разводит ноги на ширину плеч, оказываясь с Дженсеном почти одного роста. Выгибается, подставляя задницу, выжидательно смотрит через плечо.  
Разве можно отказать имениннику?  
Дженсен проводит ладонями по оголившейся пояснице, в стотысячный раз любуясь её изгибом, наслаждаясь соприкосновением с быстро остывающей влажной кожей. Сводит большие пальцы вместе, клином сходясь на копчике. Джаред чаще дышит. Сползшая резинка трусов от «SAXX» мешается, и Дженсен раздражённо дёргает её вниз, как будто не он три минуты назад кое-как натягивал её Джареду на бёдра. Оттопыренный упругий зад так и напрашивается. Дженсен несильно шлёпает ягодицы и слышит ожидаемое «эй!»  
\- Не мог удержаться, - шутливо оправдывается он и шлёпает снова, с оттяжкой, любуясь, как розовеет нетронутая загаром светлая кожа. Джаред опять крутит головой, пытаясь посмотреть на происходящее с его драгоценной попой. Дженсен кладёт левую руку ему на загривок, заставляя повернуться лицом к стене.  
\- Стой смирно, егоза, - нарочито подпускает в голос нотки угрозы – иначе это шило не уймётся.  
Мягкие длинные волосы щекотят запястье, но Дженсен назло тому ощущению сильнее зарывается пальцами в отросшую шевелюру, массирует подушечками чувствительную кожу головы. Падалеки едва не мурлычет, одновременно вертя задом, вслепую пытаясь притереться к набухшему члену. Приходится его снова шлёпнуть. Джаред шумно вздыхает и замирает на месте. Наконец-то.  
Ребром ладони Дженсен проводит между крепких половинок, с удовольствием отмечая, как тело под его руками напрягается, звенит от ожидания. Там влажно и скользко от пота, но этого будет недостаточно.  
\- Оближи, - подушечка большого пальца касается приоткрытых влажных губ, и Джаред послушно втягивает его внутрь, жадно облизывая.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хрипловатым от возбуждения голосом хвалит его Дженсен и быстро, пока палец ещё мокрый, приставляет его к отверстию и проталкивает вглубь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, остальными четырьмя поглаживая поясницу. Джаред крутит бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее, шипит недовольно:  
\- Да хватит уже, давай же, ну!  
\- Ну-ка тихо.  
Дженсен вынимает палец, отпускает шею Джареда, чтобы тот мог посмотреть. Падалеки тут же поворачивает голову, чтобы узнать, какого чёрта происходит. В глазах – недовольство и лёгкое беспокойство: «что случилось, почему ты остановился?» Дженсен этого и добивался. Подносит руку ко рту и демонстративно втягивает в рот указательный и средний пальцы. Джаред облизывает губы. Над верхней блестит пот, и Дженсен думает, как было бы хорошо сейчас слизать его, ощутить языком короткие жёсткие волоски, распробовать соль с привкусом выпитого алкоголя… Вместо этого он с пошлым звуком выпускает пальцы изо рта и едва ли не в то же мгновение резко, неумолимо вводит их в Джареда. Тот издаёт удивлённо-болезненный вздох, отворачивается к стене, упираясь лбом в согнутый локоть. Дженсен делает «ножницы», садистки-медленно тянет их вниз, сводит пальцы вместе и толкается вверх. Джаред молчит. А Дженсен уже расстёгивает свободной рукой свои брюки, приспускает трусы и прижимается раскалённым членом к бедру, заставляя вздрогнуть, податься назад в попытке потереться. Дженсен слышит негромкое довольное мычание и думает: «К чёрту». Наверное, он думает вслух, а может, Джаред просто слишком хорошо его знает – так или иначе, но он самодовольно хмыкает.  
\- Давай, Дженс, не тяни, - мелодичным голосом на два тона ниже обычного произносит он, и Дженсен не видит больше причин сдерживаться. Входит плавно, уверенно, раздвигая по-прежнему тесные стенки, рукой скользя от бедра вверх, на грудную клетку: ему нравится чувствовать, как гулко бьётся сердце Джареда, как равномерно и глубоко он дышит, расслабляя мышцы, принимая в себя член. Не давая ни ему, ни себе привыкнуть, Дженсен начинает двигаться внутри, покачивая бёдрами, пока Джаред ловит ритм, подстраивается под него. Дженсен дрочит ему, умело приближая к быстрой развязке, и Джаред послушно кончает в кулак, крупно содрогаясь всем телом, передавая своё наслаждение Дженсену. Яркая вспышка, удовлетворённый стон-выдох – и Дженсен расслабленно вжимается в широкую спину, ещё более горячую, чем обычно.  
\- Дженс. Дже-енс.  
\- М-м?  
\- Отлепись от меня, я уже закипаю.  
Дженсен нехотя открывает глаза, усилием воли преодолевая приятную сонливость, и отстраняется. Из приоткрытого ануса вытекает тонкая струйка спермы, и это выглядело бы чертовски возбуждающе, если бы Дженсен не был таким уставшим. Джаред тем временем наклоняется, выуживая из кармана джинсов упаковку бумажных салфеток и вытирает бёдра.  
\- Я домой, - сообщает Дженсен, застёгивая ремень.  
Он видит, что Джаред хочет возразить, но ничего не говорит, только кивает.  
\- С днём рождения, Джей, - опять говорит он, обхватывает мокрую от пота шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и целует, прихватывая нижнюю губу, собственнически, привычно. Джаред выдыхает ему в рот, прикрывает глаза, позволяя.  
\- Привет от меня Карверу, - Дженсен поднимает с асфальта недопитый виски и иронично салютует бутылкой.  
Джаред усмехается, качая головой, и они расходятся.


End file.
